


Harry's Thoughts

by GoddessMoonLady



Series: Thoughts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: ONE-SHOT COMPANION to 'Draco's Thoughts'. Ever wonder what pushes Harry to fight with Draco? Ever wonder why Harry hates him? Let's have a look into his head and find out!





	Harry's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> GML: Harry and Draco are ignoring me right now because I won't stay outta their heads.
> 
> H&D: ::glare::
> 
> GML: So I'll just say, I don't own 'Harry Potter'. I just like invading their minds. I'd invade Severus' but I'm a bit afraid of what I might find there. ::shudder::
> 
> Snape: ::grumble:: Damn strait....
> 
> GML: Shut up Sev!
> 
> Snape: Don't call me that! 20 pts from Slytherin!
> 
> GML: ::whines::

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'It's so calm out here when there isn't a Quiditch game in session.'

'The wind rushes through my black hair and whips at my robes as I fly around the Quiditch pitch on my silver LighteningStrike 3000 broomstick. But my mind is elsewhere.

'Where is my mind? The future, Hogwarts, my friends, the war, Voldemort, .... Draco Malfoy.

'He's often running through my thoughts. I can't help but wonder what might have happened if we had become friends.... If I had taken his hand on the train...

'I can just imagine how it would be....'

:::::The Train:::::

I'm sitting with Ron in our compartment on the way to Hogwarts talking and laughing about sweets and our lives. The door suddenly opens. The last time it opened it was the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, looking for a toad. This time it wasn't her.

"Is it true what there saying all up and down the train?" It was the pale, blonde haired boy from the robe shop, "They're saying Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

He's looking at me. I mean really looking this time. He still looks as bored as he did then, though I can see it's just an act.

"Er... Yeah." How... articulate. Just genius Harry. I look at the two burly boys on either side of him. Much like bodyguards. He notices where I'm looking.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," He nods his head toward the two gorilla looking boys, "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron lets out a cough that was hiding a snicker, not very well. I find that a bit rude. Really it is. Draco may be a bit snotty but that's no reason to laugh at him.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco sneered at Ron. Well, Ron asked for it. He turned back to me, "You'll see that some wizarding families are better then others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He offered me his hand. I stared at it for a moment. I honestly didn't know what to do. On one hand he was rude to Ron, my new friend, on the other, Draco was defending himself in a way, and I could always use more friends.

I reach out and took his hand, looking him strait in the eye, "If you don't mind, 'Malfoy', I can choose my own friends, thanks. But it never hurts to have more then one kind, and you can call me Harry."

He just looks at me for a minute, then smiles, if you can call it a smile, it's more a friendly smirk, letting go of my hand, "Brave 'Harry'. Nice call, very Slytherin of you. Call me Draco." We smile at each other for a minute, before he turns. "Crabbe. Goyle. Let's go. See you later, Harry. If you want, feel free to drop by our compartment, it's six up from here, left hand side."

As they leave Ron turns to me, "You aren't really going to be friends with him are you?"

"Of course I am. I wasn't lying. No one tells me who to be friends with, and if I want several different types of friends then I'll make them myself." Ron's looking at me as though I'm nuts.

"He just said what you decided was very 'Slytherin'! They're an evil bunch of gits! They're the bad wizards!" Ron was hissing now, his eyes wide.

"I'll decide that for myself when we get there. Besides, Draco didn't seem so bad really. He only insulted you because you laughed at his name. A turn for a turn." I explain calmly. I look at the door. This conversation was really lacking and getting boring fast. I decide to go see what Draco was doing.

"Hey, Ron, I'm going to see what Draco's up to. I'll be back in a while, 'k?" I stand. He frowns at me but doesn't say anything. I leave our compartment and head up the train. People stare as I pass, whispers of "Is that Harry Potter?", "Did you see him? That was Harry Potter!", and "I saw his scar!" follow me. I find the sixth compartment up from ours on the left hand side and knock. The door was opened almost immediately by a pug nosed girl.

"Can I help you?" She sneers. She's really ugly when she sneers.

"Uh... yeah... I-I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." Once again, very articulate, "Is he here?"

"No." She goes to shut the door when it's pulled wider by a dark haired older boy.

"Sod off, Pansy." He growls at the girl, whom huffs and returns to her seat beside Draco, "You must be Potter. Draco was just telling us about you. I'm Justin Etre. Come on in. Don't mind Pansy, she's just jealous that Draco was talking about someone other then her. She has a major superiority complex. You know, she gets angry every time she's reminded that everyone else is superior to her." Everyone laughs, except Pansy. I like Justin instantly.

I walk into the compartment. Draco shoves Pansy out of the seat next to him and motions me to join him. He introduces me to the other occupants of the compartment. There is Millicent Bullstrode, Theodore Nott, Sally-Anne Perks, Morag McDougal, Pansy Parkinson, The Pug girl, and Justin Etre, of course. Finally he introduced me to the girl sitting across from him as one of his closest friends, Blaise Zabini, a friendly girl with the oddest red-black, burning coal hair. I found I liked her most of my new acquaintances.

We spend the rest of the ride getting to know each other and talking about school. The whistle blows and I return to Mine and Ron's compartment to find him asleep. I shake him awake and we gather our things.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'We would be best friends. At the Sorting I'd go to Gryffindor and he'd still be a Slytherin, but it wouldn't matter to us.'

:::::After The Sorting:::::

The Headmaster dismisses all to bed. I stand and start following the Prefect, Ron's older brother Percy. I'm talking to Ron and a few other new Housemates, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.

"Can you believe it! This year is going to be so exciting!" Neville grinned.

"I know, how hard do you think classes are going to be?" Seamus asks in his Irish accent.

I grin, "I don't know but I hope their not too ha-"

"Harry!"

Our group pauses and turn to see who called me. It's Draco. Oh boy, he doesn't look too happy. The other boys stiffen as he comes to stop before us.

"What's up, Draco?" I ask, the other boys, except Ron, are staring at me as though I'm nuts.

"Gryffindor!? How can you get put in Gryffindor? I can't believe this!" Draco looks a bit taken aback.

I shrug, "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but from what I was told my parents were Gryffindors. I figured it would be interesting to see what their house was like."

Draco snorts, "Well, what do ya know, and here I thought they said Gryffindors were all action and no thought." It was a cold joke. He was trying to come off distant. I could tell.

"You know Dra, just 'cause someone's in one house doesn't mean they don't have the qualities from another house." I raise my eyebrows pointedly. The other boys look like you could push them over with a feather. I could practically read their minds, 'Did he just call Draco Malfoy, Dra!?' I wanted to snort, but that would have been extremely rude. Ron just looks away as though this conversation is some great crime.

Draco stands there just looking at me for a moment, then he smirks, "All right, I'll except that."

I grin happily, "So, just 'cause were in different houses doesn't mean were not still friends, does it? You do remember what I said on the train, right?"

Draco smirks, "You know... a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends is likely to be the biggest controversy Hogwarts has seen in years."

I grin and start laughing, he joins me. Of course the shocked looks of my other friends doesn't help much, just makes us laugh harder. After a few minutes we calm down.

"Oh, crap. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Dra." I grin and turn to start the long trek to Gryffindor, waving at Blaise who is waiting by the door to the dungeons. She waves back.

"Yeah, See you in the morning, Harry." He starts toward the dungeons.

I turn and walk off, with Ron on my heals. After a few steps we realize that our friends are still staring at the spot where Draco and I had just been standing. I sigh and we turn around. Ron and I have to practically drag our new Gryffindor friends along as they were practically stunned by shock over the exchange.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'We would sneak into each others dorms and hangout.'

:::::Near Midnight, 2 weeks later:::::

I glance over at Ron's bed to find him asleep. I can tell by the deep snores that the other boys are too. I creep out of bed, pull on my robes, and quietly make my way to the door. Once out of our room I quickly make my way through the common room and out into the rest of the halls. I hate making this journey. Why can't Slytherin and Gryffindor be closer, instead of on separate ends of the castle?

Draco had showed me the entrance to Slytherin on our way to Potions just a few days ago. I walk up to the stone Snake that guards the entrance and whisper the password, "Alohamora". He told me they chose that password because it was so obvious people would never think to try it. I enter the common room and notice there are still a few people awake, Morag being one of them.

"Hi, Harry." She waves cheerfully, I wave back and she returns to her parchment. I quickly make my way over to the boy's staircase and down to Draco's dorm room. I knock and wait.

The door is pulled open and I'm greeted by Crabbe. "Draco's in the bathroom." he grunts.

"Thanks, Crabbe." I walk past him and he shuts the door returning to getting changed for bed. I walk over and jump on Draco's bed siting in my favorite spot on the edge of his bed to wait.

A few minutes later Draco leaves the bathroom wearing just his boxers. He spots me sitting here watching him. "You know Harry, if your not careful, people are going to wonder just 'why' you keep coming down here at Midnight." He smirks walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out his favorite silky silver PJs.

I laugh slightly, "Oh, well, if they do ever ask, I'll just tell them that I'm only coming down here to give you a goodnight kiss." I throw back matter-of-factly. Draco gives me a weird look before cracking up. He'd long since gotten use to what he considers my 'odd sense of humor'.

Fully changed he walks to the bed, shoves me over and lays down. I, on the other hand, sprawl across the foot of the bed with my head pillow'd on my arms. We talk about this and that for a while. I glance at my watch and realize it's already one-thirty. How time flies when your having fun. I sit up, getting off his bed, and stretching.

"Well, Dra. It's getting late, I'll see you in the morning." I smirk and make my way toward the door.

"G'Night, Harry. See you tomorrow." I wave shutting the door behind me. I quickly make my way back up the common room. Morag is just packing up her parchments. She drops one and I pick it up as I pass.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiles as I hand it to her, "Going back to the Lion's Den?"

"Yep. 'Night Morie." I wave to her as I leave.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'When not in class, we'd go everywhere together. The other students would think we made an odd pair.'

:::::Between Classes:::::

I lean against the wall of Greenhouse number 1 waiting for Draco to get out. Professor Flitwick had dismissed our class a few minutes early due to Seamus blowing up half the room. I had quickly grabbed Ron and dragged him down to the Green houses to meet Dra.

Were standing there for a few minutes when Draco comes out. We make our way inside Hogwarts for transfiguration. Draco and I laugh and joke about what happened in our last classes while Ron pretends to gag.

"And then Seamus goes, 'I can do that too, Hermione, Watch!' He points his wand at the paper and mispronounces it 'Apparia!' Half the classroom exploded!" I laugh wiping my eyes. Draco's laughing so hard he looks drunk. "And too think! All we were trying to do was make invisible ink, visible!"

"Hey Harry? Did you Finish your Transfig essay?" Ron asks ignoring Draco.

"Yeah, I did it last night." I comment turning back to Draco to listen to his story of how Pansy found a baby Firesnail in her Vasadeal gnometrap and how she shrieked louder then the time Justin put Alvenius' all purpose Wizard's glue in her bed.

We enter the castle laughing. The other students in the hallway parts to let us, the infamous duo and unwilling follower, through. They all had a hard time believing it, I can read it on their faces. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Friends! Whispers follow us as we walk along the trans hallway. Draco and I ignore them, as usual, while Ron gives them annoyed looks.

Two doors down from the classroom, Blaise joins us completing our little group. "Hey boys!" She chirps.

"Hey Blaizekin!" I greet her grinning. She glares at me playfully. She pretends to hate that name, but I know she loves it.

"Where've you been? You weren't in Herbology." Draco looks at her suspiciously.

"Hm? Oh, I had a little er- 'Girl problem' to deal with." she smirks evilly. Draco and I glance at each other. That could mean one of three things. Pansy, Parvarti, or Lavender. I couldn't help but wonder which of the three got nailed. The look on Draco's face echoes my thoughts. The look on Blaise's face tells us she isn't going to be anymore forthcoming. I guess we'll just have to wait till class starts to see, the Gryffs and Slyths share this class.

We enter the room and take our usual seats in the middle tables. Draco and I sit at the same table. Hermione, whom was already there, and Ron sit at the table beside Me on the left and Blaise and Nott sit at the table beside Draco to the right. Soon Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown come into the room with the hoods of their robes up. Blaise starts snickering as Professor McGonagall comes in and orders them to take off their hoods. Parvarti and lavender's hair is about 3 shades of yellow and pink, which clash horribly.

Draco, Ron, Blaise, and I burst out laughing with the rest of the class, except for Hermione, but even she was trying hard not to smile. McGonagall glares around the room silencing us all. She gives us four the usual odd look, then starts class.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'He, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and I would hang out, taking turns to sit at each other's tables.'

:::::In The Great Hall:::::

Draco, Blaise, Ron, and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast and paused.

"So guys, Where do we sit today?" I ask. We started the 'switching tables' thing last year when Draco and Ron started fighting over how much time I spent at the Slytherin table.

"I say we sit at Slytherin." Draco stated automatically, his usual comment, just as Ron glared and said, "I refuse to sit at Slytherin again!".

"Guys! We sat at Gryffindor last night for dinner." Blaise points out.

Ron opens his mouth to make a comment but I interrupt, "Well, then it's only fair that we eat at Slytherin this morning."

"Right, It's only fair Weasel, if you don't like it you can go sit at Gryffindor by yourself." Draco states smugly as he and I lead the way over to Slytherin. Ron pouts, but follows along anyway, muttering about how he 'can't believe he's sitting at the Slytherin table, again, just to hang out with me'. Over the last three years of our being at Hogwarts Ron and Draco built a 'very' shaky 'sort-of' friendship. In other words, they'll get along, so long as I'm there. I smirk mentally, I overheard them make the agreement back at the end of first year.

We claim our usual seats at the end of the table next to a pair of first years and begin to eat. The first years are shooting Ron and I odd looks. I seriously hate first years. They've yet to learn their place. I shake my head. gods, I'm spending too much time with Dra. I'm starting to sound like him!

A few minutes later Hermione comes over to join us. Blaise notices her first and smiles at the only other girl in our group.

"Hey 'Mione." Blaise waves.

"Hey Blaise." Hermione is carrying her usual heavy load of books.

Blaise glances at one of the first years sitting next to her and points at her. "You. Move."

Draco and I both turn glares on the first year who quickly jumps up and moves down the table, her friend following suit.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know, you guys didn't have to scare those little kids like that." She drops the books onto the table and sits down all the same.

"So Blaise, tell us what the other girls are keeping in their trunks this week?" I roll my eyes as Draco asks the weekly question. Yep, conversation has moved into the usual routine.

I grin and continue my breakfast listening to Blaise give the full report on the girl's dorm. Except what she has of course.

The two First years sit next to Etre and try to tell him what Blaise did, He's a Prefect this year. He just gives them a look that says 'So? What do I care?' and 'What do you want me to do about it?'. They pout continuing to annoy him so he yells down the table.

"Oi! Harry, Draco, Blaise! Be nice to the First years! Apologize!" He doesn't really mean it.

"Bite us!" Draco, Blaise, and I reply. I watch as Etre shrugs and turns back to the girls, telling them it was the best he could do, before turning back to Kazana Teltan and continued flirting. We all smirk.

"Typical Jus. He doesn't have a Flubberworm's chance with Hagrid of getting her to go out with him." Blaise comments. We all laugh as Kazana slaps him and leaves.

It's another normal day in the lives of our group.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'We'd work together on potions in Snape's class. Snape would pick on me and Draco would stand up for me.'

:::::Snapes Class:::::

Draco and I enter Snape's classroom talking and laughing quietly over Nev's latest blunder, Blaise and Hermione are talking about something in whispers, what they call 'girl talk', and Ron grudgingly following a step behind Draco and I.

We take our usual stations in the middle row of desks. In fact our tables make up the dividing line between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. After sitting in this class for five years, everyone knows where the dividing line is. Draco and I always sit at the second table back from the front with Hermione and Blaise in front of us and Ron and Theodore behind.

After Snape's usual 'storm into the room and threaten us' routine, we work in comfortable silence, not wanting to draw Snape's Inevitable wrath upon us. It doesn't work. Snape swoops down the isle checking our potions. As he gets to Draco and I, he stops.

"You didn't put enough Swinub bile into the mixture. Obviously Potter doesn't want you to pass this year. Ten points from Gryffindor." He remarks sneering at me. He turns and starts walking away, or rather flying, I swear the man looks like an overgrown bat in those robes.

"Professor," Draco called catching his attention, "I was the one that added the Swinub bile, not Harry."

Snape glances at him, "Then perhaps next time Potter should know to remind you of the right amount." He storms off to continue his rounds of the room.

Finally after what feels like eternity, Snape dismisses us. I storm out of the room beside Draco.

"It's so unfair! he's always pinning the blame on me!" I rant as we all head upstairs to the Main Hall.

"Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry about that Harry." Draco apologized. I wave it off.

"Oh come on guys, You know Professor Snape doesn't take points off his own house. So, obviously Draco, it's not your fault, so don't feel bad." Hermione points out patting his back from behind where she was walking with Blaise.

"'Mione's right Dra, and you did try to stand up for Harry and take the blame even though you knew it wouldn't do any good. I mean, It hasn't done any good for the last five years, so it's no surprise." Blaise pipes up.

"It still wasn't right." Ron mutters. We all just roll our eyes and continue on our way to lunch.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'He would spend Holidays with me here at Hogwarts because his parents wouldn't want me at their Manor. He would sleep in the Gryffindor dorms.'

:::::Christmas:::::

I throw a pillow at Draco's face to wake him up. This has been the tradition since that first Christmas back in first year when Ron, Hermione, and Blaise had all gone home leaving Draco and I alone in Gryffindor Tower.

It had taken a lot of persuading to get Draco to willingly sleep in Gryffindor with me, but in the end he had decided that it was better then sleeping in a cold, empty Dungeon. Ever since it had become an automatic, The rest of the group leaves and Draco and I take over Gryffindor.

Draco groans and looks across the room at me.

"Morning Sleepy head! Time to get up!" I grin, Draco has a major case of bed-head. He actually looks quite funny.

"It's too early! Sod off!" Draco whines rolling over burrying his face into his pillows.

I reach over and snatch up another pillow and chuck it at him. "Get your lazy rump out of bed! I want to open my Presents!" That wakes Draco up. He sits up lightening fast. I knew he couldn't resist the call of presents, he really is spoiled.

He jumps up out of bed hurtling a pillow at me. I saw it coming and caught it. Dropping it onto my bed I jump up to chase after Draco who had darted out of the room and down the stairs. When presents call, the boy can be damn fast.

As soon as I reach the bottom step, Draco hurtles the brown rapped package from Mrs. Weasley at me. I catch it of course, I am the best Seeker Gryffindor has had since Charley Weasley after all.

I grin and sit next to Draco setting down the gift from Mrs. Weasley. Draco sorts out all the presents. It's also tradition to open the presents from the same people at the same time. A stupid tradition, but, hell, we've been doing it for seven years. So sue us.

"So, who's should we open first?" Draco asked looking through his pile.

"Mrs. Weasley's first. We know what's in there." I suggest lifting the brown package back into my lap.

Draco nods and picks up his package. On the count of three we both tear into the brown paper happily. Ron's mother had started sending Draco a 'Weasley sweater' back in first year when she had learned that Draco was Mine and sort-of Ron's friend. She sends them to everyone in the group, including Blaise. At first Draco had baulked at the home made gift, but had warmed up to it in third year.

We both hold up our sweaters. As usual, Mine was emerald green and Draco's silver. This was quite typical. The only thing that ever changed where the words. This year Mine read 'Gryffindor Knight' in gold, while Draco's read 'Slytherin Prince' in green. On the back, to our surprise, and amusement, was 'Hogwarts' Best'.

"You know Dra, if the other's say the same thing, just think of Everyone's reactions." We laugh.

"Do you think Ginny told their Mum our nicknames?" Draco laughed.

"Who else? I can't wait for 'Sweater day'." I laugh some more picturing it. 'Sweater Day' was the day after winter holidays, when the others all came back to school wearing their sweaters. It started out as a gag, then became tradition. No matter how much we say we gotta stop it, we actually look forward to it.

We sit wondering what was written on our friend's sweaters. Ron's always had a huge 'R' on it, maybe it would be different this year...

"Maybe Ron's'll read 'Ronald McDonald' This year." Draco muttered. He really has to stop listening to Hermione when she talks about Muggle fast food places.

"You know, Hermione's probably says 'Girl Genius' on it." Harry laughed.

Draco cracked up, "You know Harry, since ours has our 'official' nicknames on them, maybe Blaise's will read 'Scarlet Witch'". I can't help it. I crack up laughing at the memory of where that name came from.

It was Halloween back in fourth year. Draco and I decided to play a trick on Blaise. We cast a spell on her while she slept, so that her face, hair, and anything else she wore would turn Gryffindor red. It was brilliant! Blaise came into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning without realizing anything was wrong. She couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at her till Seamus called out 'Look everyone! It's a Scarlet Witch!'. The whole hall lost it. As soon as Blaise caught sight of herself in the mirror Pansy had conjured for her she flipped. Of course Draco and I had to slip and let her know who did it. I had to walk around for an entire day completely yellow, while Draco was orange. But no matter how hard she tried to loose it, the Name stuck.

We laugh for a moment more then went back to opening our presents. In the end we each had a huge stack of gifts, and an even larger stack of paper. We spent the rest of the day playing games. Draco always winning at Wizard's Chess, and I winning at Exploding Snap.

A few days later the gang came back. Each wearing their sweaters. We had been right, Blaise's was the typical fire red with 'Scarlet Witch' in black written across the front and Hermione's was brown with 'Girl Genius' in Blue. Ron's was the surprise. Instead of the usual Maroon sweater bearing the huge 'R', his was Black and had 'Chess boy' Written in Maroon across the chest. The one thing they all had in common was the words 'Hogwarts' Best' written across the backs in the various colors.

Our group laughed and entered the great Hall for the last Sweater Day we would have at Hogwarts. Everyone turned to see what our Sweaters said as we strutted through the Great Hall toward the Slytherin table.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'We would all sit together at graduation.'

:::::Graduation:::::

The graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are sitting in the front four rows of the audience watching Headmaster Dumbledore give his traditional graduation speech on the platform in front of the lake. We are seated according to House points. Gryffindor is in front, followed by Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

I sit in the middle of the row with Ron and Hermione on either side of me. Draco and Blaise are sitting directly behind us.

"You know, if that robe was any brighter we wouldn't need wand light." Draco cracked in a whisper leaning forward.

I try to stifle my laughter. Hey! It's not easy to do when Draco's right! I mean the Headmaster is wearing these repulsive bright canary yellow robes. It's not my fault he looks ridiculous!

Pansy, sitting to Draco's left behind Ron, is glaring jealously as her boyfriend talks to me instead of her. Blaise and Hermione are whispering about after Hogwarts plans.

Dumbledore finishes his speech and Calls Hermione up to give her speech. She's Valedictorian, not to mention Headgirl. David Mikelson, a Ravenclaw, was Headboy. I'm sitting here splitting my attention between Hermione's 'It's been a great few years, and this is just the start' speech, and Draco who's mimicking her.

My thoughts turn to Draco. He's changed a lot over 7 years. He use to be cold, cruel, and selfish at times. Now he was confident, funny, and a great friend. He grew out of his old role as an 'I'm better then you' Pureblood. He's a lot better off then he use to be, now that he knew how to be himself instead of trying to be his father. He's become more comfortable with himself, unlike myself, I'm still not comfortable being 'the boy who lived' now 'the boy who defeated the dark lord on a power trip'. He just takes it as it comes in stride. I still, after 7 years as his best friend, adore Draco for all this.

Draco notices that I'm not paying attention and am lost in my own thoughts. He elbows me lightly in the ribs to get my attention, "Knut for your thoughts?" Draco whispered, barely moving his lips so as not to attract the Professors' attention.

I smile slightly, "Just thinking about a few things." I whisper back.

"Oh? What about?" Draco is curious, I know by his eyes. That's another thing I adore about my Best, his beautiful, misty gray-blue eyes. They're like a giant puzzle that's really hard to solve. I should know, I've known him seven years, and I still don't have them completely figured out.

"Oh, just the past. You know, this and that. A lot has happened to us over the last 7 years." I smile, he smirks.

"Yeah, I know, and there's plenty more to come." He grins, I smile back. Yes, indeed. 'Mione is right about one thing. This is the beginning, there is plenty more to come, and Draco and I will deal with it together. Always.

Then David finishes his speech and we all clap. Dumbledore steps up to the podium, "Now, as Professor McGonagal calls your names I want you to come up and except your diplomas." He is smiling. That Damn twinkle is in his eyes. I Hate that twinkle. It always meant trouble for my friends and I. Draco is glaring at him over my shoulder, while Hermione and Blaise are frowning. Ron looks like he's about to fall asleep.

We listen as McGonagall reads off the names. I clap as my friend's names are called. Finally my name is called. I rise and walk toward her, our head of house is to hand us our diplomas.

She congratulates me and hands me the rolled up parchment. I smile and except it moving on down the line. Dumbledore shakes my hand as he congratulates me as well. I just nod stiffly. Over the last 3 years I had grown to not trust Dumbledore. I stand waiting as Dumbledore makes a small speech and hands me another award. It's a special award for extreme services to the Wizarding World. A one of a kind award. I take it patiently and make my way to join the rest of my house that has already received their diplomas. I sit the special award onto the floor. I don't really care about it.

McGonagall finishes with the Gryffindors and starts on the Slytherins. Soon it's Draco's turn. He walks up to Snape and smirks happily, his signature expression, at Snape's congratulations, excepts Dumbledore's congratulations but refuses to shake his hand. Draco hates the Headmaster about as much as I do. I snicker quietly as the Headmaster tries to glaze over the rejection. Our fellow classmates clear a way as he makes his way to stand with Hermione, Ron, and I. We smile at each other. Shortly after Blaise joins us as well.

We wait patiently for about twenty minutes while the rest of the houses join us on stage. Were all standing there intermingled, just as we were when we first came to this school. We looked around at the faces we all know so well, friends, family, enemies. Finally Dumbledore motions to us.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, I give you the Hogwarts Graduating class of 2003!" A cheer goes up from the crowd. We all toss our pointed hats into the air in joy. Friends start hugging each other, others are jumping around in excitement, some even start crying in joy. I turn to Draco grinning, tears standing in my eyes, he's smirking back.

I wrap my arms around Draco and Hermione hug them tight, they return it, Draco holding Blaise and Hermione, Ron, "We did it guys! We really made it!"

Draco laughs, "I know! I know!" Hermione giggles and High five's Blaise, and Ron's fighting back tears. We pull apart and Draco sweeps Pansy up, laughing at her surprise. He's never been one for public demonstrations of affection, but I guess he's making an exception. I laugh and reach over, pulling Blaise into my arms and swing her around slowly. She squeals and giggles. I set her down and kiss her. The four of us burst out laughing as Hermione leans over and pecks Ron on the lips. Well, now we know that we were right all along. You can feel the joy and sadness in the air. Joy to be starting a new phase in our lives, mixed with the sadness of leaving the one place we all grew up in.

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

'Yeah... I gotta say it would have been great... Except....

'I didn't take his hand. I let Ron's point of view cloud my choice, and keeping me from the best friend I could have had. I'm a Gryffindor, and he doesn't like Gryffindors.

'I don't sneak down to his dorm at night to talk. Our friends don't eat breakfast together at each other's tables. They'd lynch me if I tried.

'He's just Blaise's best friend, not mine. They don't hang around with Hermione, Ron, and I, they make fun of us.

'We work together in Potions only because Snape puts us together. Draco NEVER sticks up for me, quite the contrary.

'He doesn't stay in Gryffindor Tower for Christmas. Instead he either stays alone in his Dorm or goes home to a mostly empty Manor. There are no fun Pillow wake up calls on Christmas morning. No matching Weasley sweaters or 'Sweater days'.

'I'm not dating Blaise Zabini. Oh, I like her though. Even though she is a Slytherin, I still have a major thing for her. I'm seeing a sixth year Gryffindor named Amanda Bane instead. I wish it were Blaise.

'Graduation is in two hours. We won't be sitting together in the front two rows cracking on Dumbledore. Of course I'll be in front and Draco will be in the second row, Gryffindor won the house cup, but we won't be talking. I'll be hugging just Ron and 'Mione, not Draco and Blaise. We'll be together through thick and thin. Not Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and I.

'No wonder I hate him. Look at what we could have had. If he hadn't been so unapproachable, I might have tried to be his friend anyway. I could have been the happiest Gryffindor in the world, instead, I'm not. I Hate you, Malfoy! There were several chances all of my dreams could have come true, but You dashed them Draco. I wanted to offer, as you had, but you cut me off. Big mistake.'

"Harry! Come down! Hermione wants to read us her speech again!" I glance down, Ron's standing in the middle of the Quiditch field.

"Coming!" I dive down and land next to him. We walk together toward the broom shed.

"Something wrong, Harry?" He looks curious.

"No, just thinking. Come on Ron, let's go see 'Mione before she comes to hunt us down." I follow a step behind Ron as we head back inside to get ready.

'Good Luck, Draco. I know we could have been Best friends, but I gotta admit at least we're great enemies. Maybe that'll change. Someday. And maybe Blaise and I....'

END

::3::3::3::3::3::3::3::

**Author's Note:**

> Harry: Finally! Now get out of my head! ::glares::
> 
> GML: Shut up, Harry!
> 
> Harry: No!
> 
> Draco: At least this time it was you and not me.
> 
> GML: Piss off! Both of you! And let me get back to the final notes! Isn't it funny how they think alike even though they don't realize it? I didn't make Draco too OOC did I? I mean, yes this is Harry's thoughts so he'll change a bit, but I think Harry likes Draco mostly the way he is. Did I get it? ::shakes head:: ::sigh:: Anywayz, likes? Don't Like? I DON'T CARE!!! lol! JK. I really do care, So REVIEW!!!!
> 
> And before anyone says anything (again!), YES!!!!! I know Blaise is a BOY. HOWEVER this was written long before that was ever stated in the books, back when Blaise was just the name of a faceless Slytherin called during the sorting feast. NO I am not going to change it. I created this Blaise, I like this Blaise, so she's staying.


End file.
